The rumors are never true here
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: A Stormy introspective of the one she loved yet let go, it is one that no one will suspect. SX?


The rumors are not true, at least not about me. Darcy on the other had is, in my opinion, loose with the men and Icy likes the "dolls" if you catch my drift. But I don't fall into those categories of slut or lesbian, and I am not a slutty lesbian.

I guess because I am not as up front of as those two there is room for much speculation. I hear it from the other students once in a while, in the locker rooms and halls and at the Hex Café. It is pretty evident when other comes to me, not believing I am not that way or that Icy has the thing for them, speaking of which she takes them off my hands as a "favor". I choose not to be shy around my crushes, or be up front about them ether, it does not suit me well to be aggressive then soupy the next around some guy I like. That is just not me.

I don't use spells because I like the challenge, I don't use little mind tricks because I love the friction I cause. Finding both in a person in near impossible for me, but I did find it in him last year when we both met at the witches section of the mall. I was there against my will and he was walking around bored, and the sparks flew between us as I kind of just insulted him. The dolt tried but was not good at delivering any insults, but he really tried. Since then, once in a while when we both had free time and ran into each other at the mall we "talked". It was nothing important or deep, just something to pass the time until ether Darcy was done or it was time to head back to school. We dated only _once_, he was trying to be charming but it rubbed me the wrong way and yet I did give him credit for trying hard.

Each time I saw him I wanted to light him up like a Christmas tree and I think he would just stand there smiling like a dope he is, smiling and being too friendly. Mr. Nice guy, that describes him to a "T" if anything. Won't even kiss a girl he is using to cheat on his girlfriend, which I do not know if it is a bad thing or a good thing. He was kind to me and was not interested in just one (or three as some guys tried, needless to say those fantasies were beaten out of them) thing. Of all the things I hate about him those same things made me attracted to him, which only makes me more angry.

I had lost contact with him during the summer and I thought it was for the better. Mr. Bubbles was out of my life, no more having to hear about glazed doughnuts in the Red Fountain cafeteria and no more stupid gentlemanly conduct or his irritating charm. This year Icy and Darcy were focused on getting the ring of Solaria like last year until we started for the power our family's coven has been looking for, it was when we found the dragon fire I saw him yet he did not notice me at all as his focus was on the other one.

The one with the dragon fire, Ms. Perfect was the center of attention and he was not even acknowledging my existence at all when I go hurt. Darcy although was getting cradled by big macho Riven, she is another that gets everything. I did not go looking for him afterwards, it is not in my nature to go crawling to anyone for any thing.

I hate this feeling in me, I am jealous when I watch him take that _girl_ with him as he tells her what she wants to hear. He never did that with me, he told me the truth about the other woman in his life. _She_ is being lavished with praise and I was called a lady of the night (I told you he was not good at insults), god I hate this feeling of being this jealous. That _girl_ is getting the wrong impression of him as I know him, he was mine last year and I did not want him. It will get ugly soon as the secret cannot be held back for long, sooner or later the princess will show up and the shit will the fan, and I will be waiting here to snatch him up for me. All for myself unlike the sluts, laying between a lie and a duty.

He is mine, he will always be mine even if he rejects me. I will be ruling the universe with him and not my sisters, because I really love him in my own way. And they better keep their hands **off**, if they knew what is good for them.

()()()

I wanted to try this coupling out as an experiment, I think it turned out somewhat working as I was expecting it to be more worse.


End file.
